The Marauder's Kids
by ProudRavenclaw2017
Summary: What if Teddy was born in 1980 along with Harry while Hermione was born in 1979. Hermione finds out that she is adopted and is a pureblood witch and is Sirius Black's daughter. Furthermore, Teddy is her first cousin. Harry is James Potter's son and Teddy is Remus Lupin's son. They are the Marauder's kids. Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling nor am I in anyway affiliated in the films.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry Potter thought that he was the only kid of one of the famous Marauders. However, that quickly changed during the summer before his 7th and last year of Hogwarts. Hermione was waking up and soon had a bright smile light up on her face. For, today was her 17th birthday and she was looking forward to spending it with her family. She quickly got up out of bed as she stripped and got into a nice steamy hot shower. After she dried off she quickly got dressed in her bathrobe and walked back into her bedroom. Upon entering she saw that she had a letter on her bed waiting for her. She looked around and spotted that all her windows were shut. She thought it was odd, but approached it cautiously. After doing several protection charms on it she saw that it was not a trap, nor was she in danger. So, she quietly opened it and began to read the letter. Once she was done she ran to her vanity and saw that she really did look different. She then spoke softly, "I really am Sirius's daughter." She saw her hair was midnight black with soft brown highlights and that it fell in soft loose curls to just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright sapphire blue and glistened with tears. She decided right then that she would go to Grimmlaud Place and meet him for the first time as his daughter. So, she quickly got dressed and saw her clothes fit her perfectly. She grabbed the letter and walked into her fireplace, "Number 12 Grimmlaud Place." She quickly disappeared into green flames.

Harry was sitting in the living room of Grimmlaud Place relaxing. After Sirius was cleared of all charges, and declared a free man, Harry had moved in with his god father. They had begun to remodel the place and had finally removed that blasted photo of Sirius's mother thanks to a talented curse breaker none other than Bill Weasley himself. Harry wondered how his friends were doing when all of a sudden the fireplace erupted green flames. 'Someone is flooing in" he thought 'but how? I thought this place was protect by many charms and spells and the only way in is if it's a member of the Order' He quickly got up and watched as a dark haired young witch used her wand to clean the soot off of her robes. He raised his wand and said, "Who are you?!" He watched as the young witch looked up at him and had a look of confusion on her face. She then replied, "Harry it's me Hermione." Harry didn't lower his wand, "What was the reason behind Hermione and me meeting for the first time?" He watched the witch sighed and replied with, "Neville Longbottom had lost his toad and I was helping him find it. I came upon a compartment that had both you and Ron Weasley inside it. I asked you if you had seen a toad hopping around and that a boy named Neville had lost one." Harry slowly lowered his wand, "Hermione? Is that really you?" She smiled back and replied, "Yeah this is the real me. Apparently, I was adopted and my mom took me into hiding and had decided to put me up for adoption at a muggle orphanage. She even put a glamour charm on me to help hide me from Voldemort and his death eaters.

Sirius who had been in the kitchen had overheard the commotion and had entered the room to catch the last part of their conversation. Hermione turned and saw Sirius and smiled big, "Here you might want to read this. My mom charmed it to come to me when I came of age." She handed Sirius her letter and watched as his eyes began to tear up. Harry looked confused and sent looks between his god father Sirius and Hermione. Sirius soon handed the letter over to him and quickly embraced her. "Oh sweetheart, I thought I lost you after that night. When your mother left and took you into hiding and I went after Pettigrew. I was framed as you already know and was put in Azkaban for 12 years. I've found you back during your third years and didn't even know it." Harry had since finished the paper and replied, "So this means…" He was interrupted by Hermione as she added, "That's right my real name is Hermione Myra Black. I'm Sirius's long lost daughter and your God sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Teddy Lupin was 16 almost 17 years old and would be going into his 7th and final year at Hogwarts starting that September. Teddy had talked to Harry over the summer and was getting ready to go over to visit him and Sirius that morning. Teddy had just gotten out of the shower and had dried himself off before getting dressed. Teddy looked into the mirror on the back of his bedroom door. He tried to tame his wild blue hair, but after a few minutes he gave up with a loud sigh. He grabbed hi wand and house key before heading downstairs and bidding goodbye for now to his parents Remus and Myra Black Lupin. He quickly hopped into their fireplace and tossed the powder down as he called out Number 12 Grimmlaud Place before disappearing through a flood of green flames. A split second later he was stumbling out of the fireplace at Grimmlaud place and had three sets of eyes staring back at him. Two of those sets were blue while the other one was green.

Teddy smiled and embraced his friend Harry who in turn hugged him back before Teddy saw a young witch looking at him smiling. He politely nodded his hello to her and turned back to harry, "So, when in Hermione arriving?" His answer was a chorus of laughter and at his confused look the young with the just past shoulder length black, loosely curled hair with blue eyes walked over to him, "I'm right here." Teddy had a looked on deeper confusion on his face as she chuckled and continued, "This is how I really look. Apparently, I was adopted and when my real mom took me into hiding she decided to put me up for adoption to help keep me safe. She also had put a glamour charm on me that lifted this morning." When his confusion didn't lift she sighed and said, "My real name is Hermione Myra Black."

At this realization Teddy sat down with a look of pure shock and dumbfound on his face. After a few minutes of him going back through all of the information that he was just told he came to another realization and quickly got up with a smile on his face before giving his new found cousin a big hug. The first thing he said was, "I better owl my parents to get over here real quick. They'll want to hear this and knowing dad he's be elated that you've been found." Hermione chuckled as he wrote his parents a quick letter and borrowed Hedwig to send it off to them. While they waited they got to know each other as family and not just best friends.

In the meantime Remus and his wife Myra who was sitting in their kitchen drinking their coffee and enjoying sometime just the two of them. Remus looked up when Hedwig flew in through the open window and dropped a letter in front of him. Remus thanks Hedwig and gave her a treat. She happily hooted before flying off again. Remus opened the letter after stating that it was from Teddy. After reading he grabbed his wand and told his wife that they were need quickly at Grimmlaud place. Myra upon hearing her family home she stood up quickly and grabbed her wand as well. They soon both apparated to the house and upon arriving they hand their wands raised. The first thing they saw was an unknown witch with dark, loosely curled black hair and bright blue eyes. Remus got between her and his wife and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here at headquarters?"

Hermione with a huff looked at him with her hands raised and said, "I'm here visiting my father Sirius." Remus dismissed this and said, "That's a lie his daughter was considered dead back in 1981 after she went missing." Sirius soon stepped into the room and said, "Remus…Myra lowered your wands. That's Hermione and yes she's my daughter. Sam put her up for adoption to keep her safe after I was unfairly prisoned." Remus and Myra both looked back over at Hermione and Remus walked up to her and looked deeply into her eyes. He soon broke into a smile and embraced her, "It is you…after all these years you're actually still alive. I've known you since you were thirteen and didn't even know it was you." Hermione smiled as she hugged her uncle, "Yeah my mom had put a glamour charm on me and it lifted this morning on my 17th birthday." Remus let out a laugh, "Let it to my little sister to go all out." Hermione looked at him and said with a look of confusion, ""Professor Lupin what are you talking about your sister?" Remus lifted his palm up in front of him, "Please Hermione we're family you can call me Remus and besides I haven't taught you since your third year." He sighed, "Your mother is my little sister. You see Sirius here and I feel in love with each other's little sister. "He smiled as he motioned to his wife to come over, "Hermione, I would like you to meet your aunt Myra Black Lupin." Hermione smiled as she was embraced by her aunt. Myra smiled as well as she added, "So nice to know that you're alive and safe little one." Hermione smiled and hugged her aunt back as she replied, "So, you're who I am name after." Myra smiled and nodded as she had happy tears in her eyes.


End file.
